dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Corpse
Deletion? Not sure why this is proposed to be deleted. It actually has valid content and is useful. Reason was "Removing character box, as this is a creatures page, propose for deletion". I don't understand what this means. I agree we should remove the character box, but not clear on why it should be deleted. -- :Whoops sorry. I'm multi tasking, and not making much sense! It was a two part statement, with neither bit related to another. Removing the character box, had nothing to do with the deletion proposal. The reason I proposed for deletion was I felt that it might be better for each corpse type to have its own page, and for there to be a corpse subcategory in creatures. We probably need an enemies category too come to think of it, but anyways, if people feel there's not enough info for a dedicated page, for devouring, shambling and enraged corpses and want to have one page for all corpse types that's fine with me. Or am I missing something, and is there a corpse type called corpse? Loleil 22:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I would agree that separate pages for each type of corpse should be created. However, I don't think there is enough info to do so yet. I propose that we continue using one single Corpse page and after a few different types have been described within the one page, they can be separated out. At a minimum, the Corpse page should have a list of all types before we make separate pages for each of them. EverGod 4:36 PM 11/17/2009 ::: Ah, I see what you mean. I actually thought there was a monster just called "Corpse", but I'd need to double-check. Maybe they all have adjectives in front of them, like "Devouring Corpse". If there is no plain 'Corpse', then I agree we should just create a page for each specific type of corpse. -- 00:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, yes, I'm sure there are separate types of corpses. I'm not SURE that there is a "Corpse", but I know that I killed some sort of undead corpse and when looking at the body it did only say "Corpse". That could just be because it was killed though (not sure). In any event... Beyond that, my point is that until there is a larger amount of information recorded on the different types of corpses, they should just be left in one single page called "Corpse". Once the "Corpse" page has more information in it and more types of corpses listed, THEN they could be split out... But until then, how would we know what other pages to create? This "Corpse" page is more intended as a beginning. EverGod 5:31 PM 11/17/2009 :::::There's already a Devouring Corpses page, but I see the Codex only has one entry for corpses (which only mentions devouring and shambling) so perhaps that is where some of the confusion has come from. I agree that until we have a clear identification of each type, this page can stay. Loleil 22:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Corpse or Skeleton? In my game the corpses are called skeletons. Shambling, devouring all skeletons. Only in the codex they are called corpses. I wanted to place screenshots and creature info for the different types. But as I was calling them skeletons, the corpse type and pages can be confusing. So as all see them as skeletons in game and when fighting them, and if others see them like that as well, I propose calling them like that and renaming the Shambling Corpse, Devouring Corpse etc to Skeletons at least for all specific creatures. The corpse(s) page could then solely be used as reference to the codex (creatures-8) and to refer to the general type these creatures. ( Mytharox 04:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :There are both corpses and skeletons in the game. To the best of my knowledge, Devouring, Enraged, Walking and Shambling are the corpse types. Archer, Fanged, Skeleton and Shambling are the skeleton types. So we cannot incorrectly label a corpse as a skeleton, or vice-versa. The defence of Redcliffe offers a good chance to see some different corpse types. If the enemies are still showing up as " Skeletons" there, I'd suggest contacting BioWare. Loleil 06:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the explanation! I simply haven't seen the corpse versions of those creatures yet then. I guess we could then have a page for the skeleton and the corpse version both with screen shots/pictures of them in game so people can see the difference. I'll update the skeleton page then as soon as I have better information. Mytharox 10:38, November 19, 2009 (UTC)